Roi sans trône
by Thaouka
Summary: Saga fut jadis Grand Pope. Introspection sur ses actions. Uniquement sur le point de vue de Saga. Songfic Viva la vida de Coldplay. OS comme toujours.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT.**

Enjoy.^^ Je m'essaye à la song fic en espérant que cela marche.^^

* * *

Roi sans trône ( Saga).

( Songfic Viva la vida / Coldplay).

Saga c'est toujours demandé pourquoi les dieux lui avaient laissé la vie. Pourquoi Athéna lui avait pardonné pour tout ce qu'il a fait.

**I used to rule the world**

**Seas would rise when I gave the word**

« ** J'étais le maître du monde. Les mers pouvaient se soulever à mon commandement.** Oui, le monde m'obéissait. C'était bizarre d'avoir le pouvoir. Au final, je n'y étais pas destiné à ce fruit. Et quel fruit défendu ! Puisque c'était Aioros qui devait l'avoir. J'y ai goûté et me voici maintenant, amer, et sur le point de couler sous la culpabilité. »

**Now in the morning I sleep alone**

**Sweep the street I used to own**

« **Maintenant le matin je dors seul.** Ironique n'est ce pas. Moi qui était Grand Pope, pouvait avoir n'importe qui dans mon lit. Faut dire que le pouvoir ça attire. C'est vrai que le pouvoir donne la vie facile. On est pas obligé de s'humilier. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Je suis comme Monsieur tout le monde.** Je ballais les rues qui autrefois étaient miennes.** Ironie du sort quand on sait ce que je pouvais faire avant. »

**I used to roll the dise**

**Fell the fear in my ennemy's eyes**

« J'étais Dieu.** Je décidais du destin de chacun.** Partout. De tout le monde, même de mon ennemi. J'étais satisfait quand **je sentais la peur dans les yeux de mon ennemi.** J'avais l'impression que mon pouvoir était absolu. Shura, Aiolia,... Tous ceux qui me résistaient, subissaient un terrible courroux. J'étais devenu insensible, cruel, froid. Pourtant au départ, je ne le voulais pas. Pas en ayant vécu mon intronisation. »

**Listen as the crowd would sing :**

**« Now the old king is dead ! Long live the king ! »**

« **J'écoutais la foule en liesse : « Le roi est mort ! Vive le roi ! »** Le titre de roi, c'est un peu comme celui de Grand Pope non ? J'étais à la fois heureux- heureux parce qu'on m'acclamait et j'avais le pouvoir- et à la fois amer – car le vieux Grand Pope dont on saluait le mémoire, c'était Shion. Shion que j'avais assassiné à cause de ma soif de pouvoir. »

** One minute I held the key**

**Next the walls were closed on me**

« ** Une minute je contrôlais tout. La suivante tout se refermait sur moi.** Le pouvoir au final est une mauvaise chose. Il m'a enfermé dans ma folie. La même dont j'ai essayé de prévenir Kanon. J'ai cru faire un bon dirigeant, que tout le monde m'aimerais pour ce que j'étais en tant que Grand Pope. J'avais tout faux. D'où la folie aveugle qui me rongeait. »

**And I discover that my castle stand**

**Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**

« Seul l'envoyé d'Athéna, Seiya m'a ouvert les yeux.** J'ai découvert que mon trône se tenait sur du sel et du sable.** Que ce que je pensais exister et avoir été construit par ce que je voulais faire n'existait pas. Le néant. Dans ce cas là, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce que je vaux ? Je me le demande toujours en écoutant le monde vivre. »

**I hear Jerusalem bells ringing**

**Roman cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirrir, my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

« **J'entends les cloches de Jérusalem sonner.** Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait. Et le campanile sonne toujours dans notre Jérusalem à nous Saints : le Sanctuaire. **Et les chœurs de la cavalerie romaine chantent.** Des chants que j'avais instaurer à ma gloire. J'ai honte à ce qu'ils soient toujours chantés. Pourquoi Shion les garde t-il ? Shion mon mentor. Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit : « ** Soit mon miroir, mon épée et bouclier.** Toi et Aioros **mes missionnaires en terre étrangère. **» C'était un très bon conseil. L'ais-je suivi ? À ma plus grande honte, non. J'ai fait même l'inverse de ce que tu espérais. ».

**For some raison I can't explain**

**Once you go there was never**

**Never an honest word**

**But that's was when I ruled the world.**

« Tu vois Shion, ** pour une raison, je ne peux expliquer** ce qui m'est arrivé. Car **une fois arrivé là, il n'y a jamais jamais eu de mot honnête.** Une fois sur le trône, j'ai essayé d'être la bonté et la droiture même. Je suis devenu tout ce qu'un chevalier doit haïr. **Mais ça c'était quand j'étais le maître du monde.** Heureusement je ne le suis plus. Car avant j'étais le Diable en personne. »

**It was the wicked and wild wind**

**Blew the door to let me in**

**Shattered window ant the sound of drums**

« Je n'étais que violence. Et ça ce voyait partout.** Le vent malicieux et sauvage abattait les portes, me laissant entrer, et fit voler en éclats les fenêtres au son des tambours.** La violence et la malice me permettant de garder le pouvoir par tous les moyens. Mais insidieusement. Personne ne devait se douter de ce que j'étais et pourtant c'est arrivé. Sans que je m'en aperçoive. »

**People couldn't believe what I'd become**

**Revolutionnaries wait**

**For my head on a silver plate**

**Just a pupet on a lonely string**

**Oh, who would ever want to be king ?**

**« **Ça a commencé par des rebelles qui ont réussi à crier qui j'étais. Ils avaient raison, mais étaient loin. De ce fait, **personne ne pouvait croire ce que j'étais devenu.** Et plus tard, ils se sont agrandis et ont englobés les futurs Divines. Et je me souviens, certains d'entre eux voulaient ma mort. **Les révolutionnaires n'attendaient que ma tête sur un plateau d'argent. Seulement une marionnette qui se balançais le long d'une corde.** Pourquoi dans ce cas là, suis-je toujours en vie ? Est-ce une malédiction pour avoir prit le pouvoir, alors que je n'en avais pas le droit ? **Oh qui na voudrais jamais être roi ?** Que celui-là vienne. Mais il ne viendra jamais et la vie continue malgré ce que j'ai fait. »

**I hear Jerusalem bells ringing**

**Roman cavalry choir are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

**My missionnaries in a foreign field**

« **J'entends les cloches de Jérusalem sonner.** Peut être est-ce la Jérusalem Céleste qui vient à moi ? Non pas encore, la vie continue.** Et les chœurs de la cavalerie romaine qui chantent : « Sois mon miroir, mon épée et bouclier. Mes missionnaires en terre étrangère.** C'est ce qui Shion , le Sanctuaire et ses habitants ont voulu de moi. Mais, moi perdu dans ma folie, je n'ai pas pu faire ce que l'on attendait de moi. Alors pourquoi m'avoir laissé en vie et m'avoir pardonné ? Je ne le mérite pas. »

**For some raison I can't explain**

**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**

**Never an honest word**

**But that's when I ruled the world**

« Mais cependant **pour une raison étrange que je ne saurais expliquer, je sais que Saint Pierre ne m'appellera pas au Paradis.** Je le sais, j'ai une âme trop noire, trop corrompue pour faire partie des heureux élus. Malgré le fait qu'on m'aie pardonné. C'est impossible. De plus les mots que j'ai dis ont menti, ce n'était qu'une façade. Je n'ai **jamais eu de mots honnêtes.** Je ne pense pas la rédemption pouvoir être d'actualité pour moi. J'ai fait trop de chose horribles. Je peux me dire, **mais ça, c'était quand j'étais le maître du monde.** Ça ne change rien, c'est toujours moi,... »

Saga était perdu dans ses pensées quand la main fraiche de Shaka se posa sur sa joue. Il leva les yeux et vit Shaka inondant d'amour.

- Arrêtes de te stigmatiser Saga, ça sert à rien.

- Je sais, mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu es encore en vie ?

- Oui.

Tu es un roi déchu, un roi sans trône, mais tu es le roi de mon cœur. Alors vis ! Continue de vivre en suivant son flot et sourit pour moi s'il te plaît.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	2. Bouddha a dit que l'amour

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

Voici la réponse de Shaka. Suite de un roi sans trône.

* * *

Bouddha a dit que l'amour. ( Shaka).  
( A Whole New World God Only Knows / Oratorio).

Shaka sait à quel point il est difficile pour Saga de se pardonner. Que c'est douloureux. Mais Shaka veux dire à Saga que la rédemption se trouve dans l'amour. C'est Bouddha qui le lui a dit. Et pour Shaka, être le témoin de l'amour de Saga, c'est bien plus que le Nirvana. Même si au départ, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

**I don't wanna let the chance slip away**

**Why my freedom is taken away**

**Reason against emotion**

**I've gotta deal with extreme frustration**

« Je ne sais pas comment je suis tombé amoureux de toi Saga. Je suis fier de toi, maintenant du bonheur et de l'espoir que tu m'apportes. Mais au début ce n'était pas ça. Tu m'agaçais, parce que **je ne voulais pas laisser filer cette chance **de pouvoir être réellement avec Bouddha. Parce que Bouddha c'est moi Dieu. Je me disais **pourquoi me retire t-on ma liberté ?** Ma liberté, c'était d'être auprès de Bouddha. Mais une petite voix m'a dit : « Non, ta liberté est où se trouve Saga. » en mon for intérieur, je me suis à lutter avec ma raison. Car oui, **ma raison se battait contre mon cœur. **Ma raison me disait de rester avec Bouddha, mais mon cœur me disait d'aller te réconforter Saga. Toi que je prenais à l'époque pour le pire des traitres. Mais ce combat était trop dur pour moi. Parce que **j'ai dû gérer une trop grande frustration.** C'est douloureux n'est ce pas ? Moi, j'ai choisit de suivre mon cœur. Parce que tu m'intriguais. Je voulais avoir si tu étais bien le traitre qui ne méritais pas de vivre comme tu le prétendais. »

**All my effort will never be in vain**

**Endless desire, like an haunting refrain**

**Such a pain, the ideal versus the real**

« **Tous mes efforts ne seront pas vain.** C'est ce que je me disais. Je soulèverais le monde pour savoir qui tu es. Je voulais savoir. **Un désir sans fin.** Je voulais savoir. ** Comme un refrain qui se répète sans cesse.** Je voulais savoir qui tu étais réellement. Mais ces recherches se firent dans la douleur. **Une telle douleur**. Parce que ce je pensais de toi et la réalité étaient totalement différent. **Mon idéal contre la réalité.** Pourquoi un tel homme de bien comme toi Saga se stigmatisait-il autant ? C'est comme ça, en essayant de te comprendre que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. J'ai donc voulu tout savoir de toi. Et ce que j'ai découvert aurait fait de toi un bienheureux auprès de Bouddha. Et je me suis mis en tête de pouvoir t'offrir la meilleure des vies possibles. Car même si tu ne le penses pas, tu le mérite. »

**There is a way to change the wolrd.**

**Just count on me.**

« **Il y a un chemin pour changer le monde.** Je te le ferais prendre, compte sur moi. **Juste comte sur moi.** Je ne suis pas sans doute celui qu'il te faut. Mais je jure de tout faire pour te faire sourire. »

**So what if I sing off-key, who cares**

**Not good at drawing, no big deal**

« J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour te faire sourire. Du faux karaoké comme Kiki ma l'avait conseillé par exemple. **Même si je fais du play back, ce dont tout le monde se fiche. **Ou encore la réalisation de dessins stupides et marrants. **Je ne sais pas dessiner, mais ce n'est pasun problème. **Tant que je peux voir ton sourire et que tu me dises que tu as aimé. Je suis content. Parce que ça me prouve ce que Bouddha m'a dit. »

**Overcome myself**

**Overcome yourself**

« Mais voilà, si on est ami comme tu le prétendais, on ne peut pas …. aller plus loin. N'est ce pas Saga. C'est ce que je pensais.** Je dois me maîtriser, tout comme toi.** Mais pour Bouddha, j'avais faux. Tout faux. Comme tu le pensais. Mais pas de la même manière que toi, car Bouddha le savait. »

**« A whole new world God only knows »**

**I always be by your side**

**I know you're hurting inside**

**To be a knight for you, To be a light for you**

**We'll shining bright**

**No more fears, no more tears**

« Oui, j'avais tout faux. Bouddha m'a montré autre chose. Cette autre chose, c'est un monde nouveau. C'est l'amour. **Un nouveau monde que seul Dieu connait.** Car à l'époque, je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour. Et je me disais que c'était une aventure avec toi, car je le voulais. **Je serais toujours là à tes côtés. **Car **je sais que tu est blessé en ton for intérieur.** Pour penser tes blessures, je ferais n'importe quoi. **Je serais ton chevalier. Je serais ta lumière.** Voilà ce que je pensais. Je voulais te protéger des autres et de ton passé. Te faire oublier ton passé pour que tu regardes le futur en souriant. Parce que **nous voulons**, toi et moi, **briller de milles feux.** Pour que tout le monde te regarde tel que je te vois. Qu'il te respecte. Il n'y **aura plus de peurs, ni de pleurs.** C'est ce que je pense, même si toi tu ne l'accepte pas, à cause de ta culpabilité. Mais je serais toujours là, je t'en fait la promesse. Parce que je sais que tu as besoin qu'on t'aime, qu'on t'estime. Et moi je le ferais. »

**Everything will work out**

**That « God only knows »**

**I'll do anything for you**

**Whatever happens in my life**

« Je suis amoureux de toi Saga. Et je veux que tu sois heureux. Je prierais pour que **tout fonctionne** pour toi. On dit que je n'éprouvais rien pour toi. Que **ce n'était pas un amour réel.** Mais c'est parce qu'ils voulaient t'enfoncer dans ton rôle de traitre abandonné de tous. Ce n'est pas vrai, je t'aime. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arriverais si tu partais. Ce serait trop sombre. C'est pour ça que **je ferais tout ce que tu veux, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. **Quoiqu'il se passe. J'ai toujours voulu que tu m'aime. Pour moi, tu n'es plus un traitre. Je t'aime. »

**Turn the page and come of age**

**Remember no one can judge me**

« Il faut que **tu tournes la page et que tu regardes l'avenir.** Je t'aiderais si il le faut. Je serais un soutient sans faille et je le suis toujours. Car personne ne peut te juger. Grâce à moi. Car **souviens-toi, je suis celui que personne ne peut juger.** Je suis celui qui est le plus proche de Dieu. Le premier disciple de Bouddha. Le monde extérieur ne peut pas m'attaquer. Il faut juste que tu chasses tes démons. Je veux pouvoir t'aider, de toutes mes forces. Il faut juste que tu te pardonnes. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour ça. Même ouvrir les yeux. Mais avance, avançons ! »

**Every ends leads to a new begining**

**Of the next stage**

**Try to make my life complete and trust myself**

**Be strong and do my best**

**Don't look back, carry on.**

« Car **toutes fins débouchent sur de nouveaux départs, sur une autre scène. **Je veux t'aider, car tu es ma vie. Et je voudrais faire de ta vie un bonheur. Je veux que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime. Pour te dériver de tes noires idées, **essaye de faire de ma vie, une vie très complète. Fais moi confiance.** Je sais, j'espère, mais j'espère trop. Enfin, je le pense. Mais il faut aussi que tu sois **fort et que tu fasses de ton mieux.** Il faut que **tu ne regardes pas derrière. Allez, regardes vers l'avant.** Tu peux t'en sortir. Je t'aime et puis ce que je voulais est arrivé. Tu m'aimes. Je suis très heureux. »

**The ideal find a way out**

**The real find a way out**

« Ce que je voulais est **devenu vrai. La vérité est apparue au grand jour.** D'abord entre nous. La joie éprouvée lors de cet aveu. Joie ternie par l'ombre de culpabilité au fond de tes yeux. C'était triste. Je voulais faire disparaître cette lueur sombre dans tes yeux. Parce que Bouddha m'a montré l'amour. »

**« A whole new world God only knows »**

**Here the thing I realized**

**Deep sadness you can't deguise**

« C'est **un monde nouveau que seul Dieu connait. **C'est ce que je me suis dit, quand tu m'a dis « Je t'aime ». Mais quand tu m'as dis ces trois mots avec ce regard sombre, **c'est là que j'ai réalisé la profonde tristesse que tu ne pouvais pas déguiser.** Et je me suis dis que malgré la chemin parcourut, il y avait encore à faire. Et la route sera longue. Il faut donc que nous avançons, avec toujours en tête de te guérir de tes démons Saga. Ces démons que tu traines et qui te font mal. »

**Keep the goal in sight**

**So turn the side for you**

**We can get over**

**One more try one more time**

« Chasses ces démons, c'est ça, **il faut garder ce but à l'esprit.** Alors Saga fais le ! Fais le pour toi. **Changes pour toi.** Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Pour qu'il n'y aie plus d'ombre au tableau. **Nous pouvons les vaincre, on essaye encore une fois.** Et plus encore. Je suis prêt à te donner autant de chance que tu voudras. Parce que je t'aime. Alors ne retournes pas en arrière. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là, je serais toujours là. Mais moi, j'ai encore plus besoin de toi. »

**Don't let me down**

**This is not real love but**

**I'll never leave you alone**

**What ever happens in your life.**

« Alors **ne m'abandonne pas.** Même si les rumeurs disent que **je ne t'aime pas vraiment.** Même si tu ne me crois pas et que tu me quittes. Si on te considères toujours comme un traitre. Moi, **je ne te quitterais pas. Quoiqu'il t'arrive. **Je t'aime tellement que je te serais fidèle jusqu'à ma mort. Alors regardes moi. Et regardes les signes que Bouddha t'envoie. Pour ton bien. Pour mon bien. Car Bouddha ne ment pas. »

**Look the silver linning**

**You know some things are meant to be**

**Even if you fell thing are**

**Too much too bear, the sun's shining**

**Try to find the answer to all our dreams**

**Believe and do your best**

**Not too late, start over.**

« J'avance dans mon temple te cherchant. Comme j'aimerais que tu sois avec moi. Nous discuterions de tout et de rien. Comme par exemple : « Saga, **regardes les doublures d'argent** des rideaux,... » Enfin de quoi t'égayer. Mai toi, tu me sourirais pour que je continue. Tu voudras que je te remonte le moral, que je te détourne de tes démons. **Tu sais, même si certaines choses doivent être, même si tu sens que c'est trop dur à porter. **Moi, je serais là pour t'aider. Même si tu songes à un monde noir, **le soleil brille **sur toi. Et quand tu ne le verras plus briller, je te l'apporterais. Alors, **essayons de trouver des réponses à nos rêves. **Je sais qu'ensemble nous le pouvons, que Bouddha m'en soit témoin.** Crois en toi et fait ton maximum. **Tu sais que je serais là pour toi. **Il n'est pas trop tard pour un nouveau départ. **Juste toi et moi. »

En pensant à cela Shaka s'approcha de Sagaet lui posa la main sur la joue. Saga leva les yeux et Shaka essaya de lui transmettre le plus d'amour possible.

- Arrêtes de te stigmatiser Saga, ça ne sert à rien.

- Je sais mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi, es-tu en vie ?

- Oui.

- Tu es certes un roi déchu, un roi sans trône, mais tu es le roi de mon cœur. Alors vis ! Continue de vivre en suivant son flot et sourie pour moi s'il te plait.

Puis Shaka se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. En espérant ceci.

**Be yourself, be happy, it's your life**

**Find your love, find your way, for your life.**

« **Sois toi même. **Ne fuis plus. Je suis là. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que te sois heureux. Parce qu'on a qu'une vie, et cette vie, **c'est la tienne.** Pour te réaliser, tu dois **trouver l'amour **( ce qui est déjà fait), tu dois **trouver ta voie **( pour moi c'est fait : la rédemption), pour **construire ta vie. **Et vas de l'avant n'hésites pas. Car je sais que Bouddah veille sur toi. »

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


End file.
